


Lucky

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting and apple turnovers. Bitterblue/Teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

She hadn't intended it to happen. Then again, Bitterblue had never intended a great many things to happen, and had long given up regretting them individually.  
  
Her office was warm with the promise of a hot summer, afternoon light catching the dust. Teddy sat across from her at her desk, going through reports of new schools with her, animated at the actual, true progress of education in the city. He had agreed to be her Minister for Education two years before, after half a year of helping part time and getting frustrated with better ways to do things. She was so, so glad he had joined her in this. In many ways she wasn't sure she could have weathered the fallout of the conspiracy without him.  
  
There had been objections, of course, to allowing this son of resistance fighters and associate of petty criminals to be her Minister of just about anything. Teddy hadn't seemed to mind those, just got to work designing school programs and helping her find ways to make sure her people would not be too burdened with work to attend if they chose. It was compulsory for children to fourteen; adults could go if they wanted. With the gradual, true spread of literacy, more and more people came forward with accounts written in careful, big letters of what Leck had done or stole. She entrusted those to Death.  
  
Teddy coughed, then smiled, drawing her out of her reverie. "I'm boring you. I'll go--we can go over these later."  
  
"No, Teddy, sorry. I don't know where my mind was. You can finish."  
  
"Lady Queen," he said, standing and bowing slightly. "I'll give you a break from this. We can at least go see if there are any treats in the kitchen."  
  
Smiling, she stood and joined him.  
  
  
There  _were_ treats, apple turnovers fresh out of the oven. They took them back to her office as the kitchens were too warm to stay inside comfortably, and at them with their fingers.   
  
"There now, that's better. But I still think we should be done with reports for the day. There's nothing urgent," he said, licking his fingertips.  
  
Bitterblue watched him for a moment too long, and then smiled. "Yes, fine. Fine! We can be done. I have reading I wanted to do, anyway."  
  
Teddy stood, and came around her desk. He took her hand, kissing the back, and then laughed when she pulled him into a hug, standing to meet him. He leant in to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head and kissed him on the mouth. His lips were warm and soft and his smile, when he finally pulled away from her to read her face, was sweet.  
  
"Oh, Lucky. You taste of apple turnovers." He smiled, and stepped back, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Bitterblue was left standing in her office, the memory of his mouth on hers and his strong hands on her arms. 


End file.
